


Fate/Grand Worm

by Morgwino



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Olga Marie Animusphere Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgwino/pseuds/Morgwino
Summary: Taylor had believed herself to be free of Earth Bet and threw herself whole-heartedly into her new fate as the Last Master. Of course, fate is not linear and dislikes being accepted, so this acceptance brought about another big change. How will Taylor react to being thrown back to Bet? How will Bet handle a Magus?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor gagged as she was surrounded by filth that she had just barely begun forgetting, with metal walls that seemed to press in on her. She dry heaved for an eternity as she curled in on herself, trying to get ahold of herself. Her mind was surprisingly lonely and cold, which didn’t help matters, but she was slowly able to get herself under control, and reached into herself. Her magical circuits lit up, illuminating the locker in all its filthy glory for all of a few seconds before she slammed the door, sending the door flying to crash into the opposite wall. She fell out and quickly scrambled away from the filth that had followed her out. She held shaking hands up before her, taking comfort in the black marks that covered the back of one hand. She took a similarly shaking breath, finding comfort in the confirmation that she was still a master, even if her connection with her servants had been inexplicably severed.

She didn’t bother making herself a mask as she tore out of the school and made her way home with magic-assisted speed; the cameras in the school hadn’t worked for years. Once she was out of the school she took to the rooftops, making good time to her house. The house door caved under a single magic-infused punch, granting her entry and was fixed with similar ease. A hot shower barely soothed her, and the clothes were unfamiliar, but she was at least decent enough now. Despite knowing what it would read, she synchronized her wristband to the native chronosphere and stared in mild disgust at the response. Home. It made sense that no time had passed – well, as much as any of the timeline shenanigans made sense -- even if it grated on her. She closed her eyes, thinking. No Servants, no contact with Roman…was she doomed to go back to her ‘normal’ life? Spending hours a day in an environment that seemed engineered to churn out uneducated bitter gang bangers? That was tailor-crafted to be her own personal hell?

She clenched her fist, eyes hardening. No, she refused. She’d been through too much these past years to back down like that. her thoughts turned from herself to Chaldea in an instant, wondering what they were going to do without her. She was the Last Master, the only chance to resolve the Singularities. Even with all the Servants she had summoned to fight by her side, they were useless without a Master to give them form, even ignoring the tentative peace that she had struggled to form between opposing Servants. Having several forms of Arthur and Mordred running around, even not considering the Alters, well – she could feel grey hairs emerging at the thought.

Taylor rubbed her face, wondering how she could salvage the locker situation; there was no hiding that there was cape involvement by now – but not necessarily from inside the locker… that might work…if pressed she could say she didn’t know who it was, or they were also unmasked…Yes, she’d go with that; no one would mess with the threat of unmasking. Satisfied, she grabbed a notebook from her room and began making a list of materials she needed and hashed out a rough plan of attack on the gangs. It wasn’t until she heard the door slam open that she realized there was one large hole in her planning. Panicking, she decided her mana rationing could spare enough to use memory partition and thought acceleration briefly to try and get a grasp on the situation.  
It had been years since she last interacted with her father from her point of view and she hoped that didn’t influence her decision, but she decided to run with it. She wouldn’t tell him immediately, since it would bring up even more questions, especially since she wasn’t really a parahuman. The locker would suffice as a false trigger event, but she would still have to bring up the bullying gently, especially when it came to Emma’s involvement. She groaned, before jumping when her Dad stuck his head in, looking worried.

His face relaxed into an uncertain smile when he saw her “Hey Kiddo. I was worried when you didn’t respond, but it looks like you were just lost in thought.” He glanced down at the notebook, but she was already shutting it and standing up in a tangle of limbs “Hey Dad!” she greeted, rushing forward to wrap him into a tight hug that had him stiffening in surprise. Taylor winced at the feeling, wondering when they had become so distant before resolving to fix it. “Let me see what we have in the fridge, and I’ll make some dinner, okay dad?” she offered, mentally reviewing what recipes she knew and what substitutions could be made; from her admittedly foggy memories her house’s pantry was not nearly as well stocked as Chaldea’s, and if she suddenly started making foreign food that’d raise some red flags as well.

Still, she felt confident that she could whip up something passable even with the handicaps. Danny blinked as he watched Taylor scamper to the kitchen, where she seemed to rifle through every cabinet while beginning to hum to herself. She didn’t behave like this yesterday, he was quite sure, and if asked he would truthfully say he had no idea what caused the change -- but that didn’t mean he didn’t welcome it. He followed her to the kitchen to watch her whirl about in controlled chaos with a serious look on her face, that broke into a grin when she saw him looking. “I’m making stir-fry, is that okay?”

As they sat at the table, the lightened atmosphere fell a bit as both father and daughter realized they had no idea how to fill the sudden silence. “How was work, dad?” Taylor asked awkwardly, trying to think of what else she could ask about. His face fell slightly and he shrugged “No different than usual I guess. I got plenty of hands willing to work and not enough work to go around.” Taylor winced in sympathy; the situation hadn’t changed from when she was a little girl. Dockworkers in an area without a functioning dock were always on the hunt for work. Taylor of yesterday would have let the subject drop, knowing she couldn’t help. Taylor of today was tempted to, but she knew she could help, it was just a matter of finding out how. Leviathan had slowed down global trade, but hadn’t quite stopped it. “Why don’t ships use our dock anymore?” she asked, knowing that while she could research on her own, her father would likely have more knowledge from watching the decay happen first hand.

His eyebrows rose, giving him an even more surprised expression at her sudden interest, before starting in “Well, the Mayor likes to blame Leviathan, but the truth is that other docks are still doing okay, even if they aren’t flourishing. What really killed it was the Boat Graveyard.” he sighed, looking old, and she had a moment of guilt at asking about such a thing “The protest made employers think twice about sailing in, and the sunken ship limited the size that could come in. ships were left to rust and further blocked the area. It can’t be dredged with the boats there, but to pull the boats up requires a ship at least as big as the ones sunk.” Taylor mulled over that, tilting her head “So the ones on shore are less of an issue?” she asked and he nodded, adding “Don’t get me wrong, they’re an eyesore, but with funding we could clean them up in no time. Of course, funding would only come if they saw restoring functionality as being profitable.” Taylor nodded slowly, looking deep in thought. Danny took a deep breath, pushing the anger away. It was novel, having his daughter interested in his work, and he groped about for a way to return the favor. “Read any good books lately?” he asked, and winced slightly at the surprise on his daughter’s face, but it soon melted into a smile. It would take time, but their relationship could still be mended, both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a lackluster start, I know, but I wanted to get it out there and see what you all think about it! If you don't like something, please tell me! Especially about the title -- I'm not very good with them and my working title was literally 'fgo/worm'... I'm going to do my best to stick to canon timelines, but Taylor isn't the same girl she was before the locker, in more ways than one. If I had to pick a more appropriate canon time, I would guess mid-warlord. future chapters will give a peek into Chaldea and how they (aren't) coping with her sudden disappearance. I'm trying to keep the servants that appear to a reasonable number and rarity, but if you have one that you want to make an appearance, I'll do my best!
> 
> Edit: okay 3 edits later, I'm ashamed to say I missed some things I really should have caught before posting.. I think I've caught them all now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse into how Chaldea is taking her disappearance and Taylor's own thoughts on the matter. Also a look at Danny's A+ parenting and Taylor's obliviousness on that matter.

Taylor bent over, gasping for breath. She had forgotten how out of shape she was when she first got to Chaldea, but she used her impromptu break to put up more runes for her bounded field. Olga Marie would have more than a few choice words about her bounded field, she was sure, but with no other magus around she could afford to be obvious and sloppy. After being written the runes flashed before fading from sight. Any Magus worth their circuits would be able to feel it a mile away, but normal people wouldn’t feel a thing.

That was the last one she would be able to place on this run, to her displeasure. ‘I can apply more during my patrol’ she consoled herself, before sighing and starting her run back home. If she couldn’t enhance her bounded field then she should get started on her cape equipment. Of course, before that, she needed to do breakfast for herself and her dad.

She could only manage a little over a mile run, but a mile circumference bounded field was nothing to sneeze at, even if it was fragile enough that even a gang tag spray-painted over a sigil could cause it to collapse. Tomorrow, she would focus on strengthening it, throwing down sigils to sap energy from the faint ley lines that appear to run through the area, though they don’t converge. The drain on her mana was noticeable, though it had nothing on trying to sustain the Berserker-Buster squad.

The thought of her servants sent a fresh pang of loneliness through her. She couldn’t help but worry, wondering if Mash had settled into her role as Master, if she even could or if being a Demi-servant removed her skill at being a Master. The servants would be fine without her she knew; Boudica, Emiya and Atalanta should be able to take care of the younger Servants, the Alters were pretty self sufficient. As long as Chaldea Fight Night still went on, all of the Berserkers would be happy. Taylor blinked the blurriness from her eyes, speeding up as if she could outrun her feelings.

Neither of them were much into cooking, so until she had a chance to ‘acquire’ some cash and get more food, it was simply bacon, eggs and toast. When her father came out and saw the breakfast spread, he looked surprised but grinned at her. “looks delicious, kiddo! Anything special about today?” he asked, and she shook her head “Just felt hungry after my run and figured I’d make enough for two.” Was her response that had him frowning, tearing his attention away from the delectable looking bacon. “You went running? While it was dark out?” they didn’t live in the best area in Brockton Bay, so by default it wasn’t a place that was safe to wander about. She nodded, either not noticing or not really registering his displeasure as she slid more eggs onto her plate; mana use and running worked up quite an appetite.

“I wasn’t able to go very far, but it shouldn’t take too long to build up my stamina.” She cheerily affirmed, and he sat down his fork “I don’t think I like the idea of you going running. And without telling me! What if something had happened to you?” he stared hard at her, and she bit back her initial flippant response, mentally comparing him to her ruler servants and realizing that being facetious would be the wrong move.

“I didn’t go very far – maybe a few blocks at the most. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, or I would have told you.” She told him, though he didn’t look comforted by her words,“Well, if it’s going to become a regular thing I want you to do it right, okay? Vary your running routes, keep an eye out – and carry pepper spray at the very least.” She fought down the urge to laugh at him, instead smiling indulgently with mirth in her eyes “Okay dad.” She agreed, wondering if he would look back and laugh at this when he learned the innate power she held. It was nothing compared to the servants, and she struggled to fight even demonic beasts on her own, but for an average run of the mill human? Even with no Mystic Code she would be formidable.  
___________________________________________________________________

Waking up to alarms was something all too common in Chaldea, but never grew less unpleasant. Mash scrambled out of bed, not wasting time looking for her glasses, instead shifting into her Demi-Servant form. A cold spike went down her back, thinking that she knew what prompted the alarm. She wasn’t the only one that came to this conclusion, as she left her room to find the hallway filled with unhappy Servants. She could use her shield to force her way through, but…

The servants flinched as a loud noise rang out, turning to glare at the unrepentant shielder who had rung her shield like a gong. “We’re not getting anything done like this. Everyone go to spirit form and get to the bridge. If you have a question after the debrief, you can materialize to voice it.” she stated firmly, staring down those that hesitated. Part of her wanted to back down, especially since there were bonafide royals in the crowd, but the thought of her Senpai being stranded without help gave her the strength to see it out.

Some of the more level headed servants were quick to disappear, realizing it would make things go faster. Some of the last ones to disappear were those that fought by Mash’s side the longest. Some held out longer, to prove they weren’t cowed or just to be contrary, she didn’t know. Mash sighed as she stared at the empty hallway, reaching up to pet Fou between the ears before striding to the bridge.  
“Where is Senpai?” she demanded of Roman, who looked frazzled. “There was a spike in spiritrons…” he muttered, hammering away at the keyboard as he struggled to make sense of what he was reading. “You’re saying my husband Rayshifted without me?” Kiyohime materialized to ask, looking hurt. For a berserker, she was well mannered and obedient and while Mash wasn’t sure if saying Taylor had never left without her was an exaggeration, it wasn’t much of one.

Romani didn’t even give the dragon-girl a glance or react to her appearance at all “That’s the thing! There is no footage of her leaving her room, and she isn’t in a coffin.” He stopped tapping away to tug at his hair. The Master’s room was the most heavily fortified in all of Chaldea, added to in bits and pieces by paranoid or bored Servants and drawing power from Chaldea’s nuclear reactor, it should have been impossible for it to be breached, let alone that quickly and without warning.

“There isn’t even any unfamiliar mana residue around her room.” Da Vinci chimed in, normal gentle smile absent as she looked to be deep in thought. With how strong the normal background mana was, it was unsurprising that a mana trail wasn’t left, but an act as big as teleporting the Last Master out should have left something behind, some hint as to the magics used.

Olga barged in, the woman looking more frazzled than usual with a scowl on her face. “So she’s gone. Romani, can Mash take her place as Humanity’s last master?” Olga asked abruptly, and Mash’s hands clenched into fists and the air began to crackle with mana emitted by unhappy servants.

Olga glanced over, face flickering as she possibly realized how that sounded before continuing “We won’t stop looking for her of course, but she wouldn’t want us to sit around and do nothing. Even if you can’t maintain a full team, some of the minor singularities could be raided for materials.” the crackling slowly dissipated and Romani sighed, running a hand over his fluffy hair, discreetly patting it down “It depends on how the servant’s Saint Graph is interacting with her magical circuits. She can sustain the transformation with her own mana, so they are still in existence and not converted to a wholly spiritual body, but they might be reserved for her own use, so to speak. We’ll need a new scan of your body.” Romani explained, glancing to Mash to gauge her reaction.

The thought of medical procedures made Mash grimace, especially without her Master’s hand to hold but she steeled herself and nodded. Olga nodded, one hand on her hip “Good. even if you can’t, the servants with Independent action can raid the singularities. Da Vinci -- if that is what we need to resort to, then I need you to work on a mobile mana reactor to supply them.” Da Vinci recovered her smile, even if it looked a little weak “Is that all? I’ll have it done in no time.” she brushed it off, leaving to walk through her workshop door.

Olga looked to Romani, who was deep in conversation with Mash, and turned on her heel, leaving. She made it down a corridor and turned the corner before she leaned up against it, one hand coming up to fist over her heart.

Anxiety was raising in her as doubts on her abilities flooded her. Though her materialization was stable now, the lack of Taylor’s presence was still shaking her to the core. Without her unwavering mana that could be felt throughout Chaldea, the future seemed so much bleaker.

She might have talked strong in front of the Servants, but she couldn’t help but feel like a chihuahua barking at a dragon. She was the Director, that was true, but she only escaped Singularity F because of Taylor and the younger girl’s continuous support was needed more than she would ever say.

Olga took a shaky breath, standing back up. The anxiety still clawed at her, but she had to stay strong, to keep Chaldea on the path Taylor started them on. Humanity’s Last Master would expect nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I meant to post it a week after the last one, but the holidays happened. the next chapter will be up in about a week, I promise! Earth Bet is both more and less than a singularity in my notes. I kept this bit vague about the servants other than Kiyo because I still hadn't settled on number of servants or anything at this point. In game I know it's not unusual to have 50+ servants but I simply can't write that many characters without bouncing the POV around which I'm not keen on doing. I think I'll stick to about 30, with most of them not getting too much screen time, at least not in this main storyline. I'll write some omakes or something to help flesh out this AU. that also gives me some freedom to summon some later. As for summoning parahumans, I want to say yes because lore-wise it would probably be more accurate but in reality I'm not sure how to go about characterization and such. I also know the number one recommended parahuman in that case would be Hero and while that would make all sorts of sense it's also becoming cliche and I'd have to worry abotu Cauldron interactions way sooner than I want to and...I'll tentatively say it's possible but there are enough other summon options that the odds are slim. Now that I'm thinking on it, I have a few capes I'm thinking could be summoned...hmm


End file.
